Lay your love on me
by Kit2000
Summary: Well…Megumi’s first visit to a disco club. And her escort is… a Yahiro/Megumi fic
1. a DATE?

A/N Hi everyone! I'm back with my new story ^^ the main idea came to me while I was listening a great song "Lay your love on me" by Bodies Without Organs. Yes, I am a type of a person who gets inspired by the music and lyrics. By the way, if you find any mistakes, please tell me. English is not my native language.

Disclamer…I do own nothing…neither Special A…nor BWO…

Summary? Well…Megumi's first visit to a disco club. And her escort is… a Yahiro/Megumi fic

_**Lay your love on me**_

It was one of those ordinary days when you have lots of free time and nothing to do in particular.

Yup, it was a day-off. No school, no special A members…just a boring day at home. Well, of course it wasn't that bad to stay with Ryuu at home since Jun had gone on a date with Sakura, but Megumi felt a little depressed none the less.

Ryuu was kind, friendly, loving and caring—a perfect big brother every girl could dream of. But ever since she confessed to a certain violet-eyed guy who happened to be the elder son of Saiga family, Megumi couldn't find anything she could do at her free time despite of thinking about Yahiro.

Yes, he was arrogant! Yes, he liked teasing her and never replied her sms. And yes…he could show up unexpectedly and leave the room with upper hand with that brand smirk on his face. Oh, how she hated such attitude of his. And then he would disappear for some time only to fall on her head like a snow ball again. It had happened earlier, it happened today.

Megumi was preparing for her sleep when her mobile phone rang. She was very surprised to see Yahiro's name on her display as the phone continued to ring. Strange, it was a really late call since the clock showed 10:30 pm.

The girl pushed the green bottom and answered in a whisper (well, she usually spoke that way when she was communicating by her mobile phone) not wishing to wake up Ryuu-nii and Jun who were already sleeping in their rooms.

"Hello?"

A cheerful and playful voice appeared in the phone tube.

"Megumi-chan, I'm glad that you are not sleeping. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Megumi was speechless. She lost her balance from shock and fall on her bed supporting her body with her free hand so that she could sit straightly.

"Only don't tell me that you don't love me anymore. It will break your beloved man's heart".

Argh, how he annoyed her with his teasing! Of course he was playing with her and was enjoying himself while doing so. A vein plopped out on Megumi's forehead as she tried to take her angriness under control.

"So-o-o?" she heard his playful tone again. "I'll peak you up in 40 minutes. Don't be late. And be sure to wear something that will catch my eyes".

And he hanged up leaving the girl to sit on her bed in a total astonishment.

He would peak her up? In 40 minutes? Was he kidding? It was night outside! And aside of that, how would she leave the house unnoticed when Ryuu-nii and Jun were at home? They would never let her go out that late especially with a certain person who had invited her on a 'date'.

The girl sighed. She wanted to go with him. It had been a month since their last meeting at the green house when he came there just to say hi to everyone. Of course it was a lame excuse. She understood that he had his own reasons to come, but she never knew them.

Well, it was one of those rare chances to be with him. She really wanted to see him even though it could mean that she would receive a good portion of teasing from him. But she tried not to complain about it.

The girl stood up and walked to her wardrobe.

"To wear something that will catch his eyes, huh?" she blushed at the thought.

Anyway, where could he take her at the midnight? Normal people usually meet each other during the day but not at nights!

Oh, she forgot for a second that Saiga heir wasn't a normal person. He was…well…he was Saiga after all.

Love was cruel. Why did she have to have feelings for him of all guys in the whole world?!

Megumi sighed again. She couldn't do anything about it. At least, she was glad that she could see him tonight even under such strange circumstances.

She opened her wardrobe and looked through her innumerous clothes. It was a warm summer night outside so she decided to wear a light red dress made of a glittering fabric. It was a good choice for a night date, she thought. The dress reached her knees and had a low décolleté, and it was sleeveless. But Megumi didn't want to look like a girl who wanted to seduce her boyfriend with a smart choice of clothing. She didn't like when she had uncovered parts of her body to be seen. That's why she wore a white capacitive lace bolero. A beautiful and expensive jewelry hid a good part of her décolleté. White stockings, red hilled shoes and a small red lady bag finished her outfit. She decided to give freedom to her brown hair and let it fall freely down her back and shoulders. Several sprays of her favourite perfume on her hair and outfit—and she was ready to meet her escort…

The telephone didn't make her wait for his call. 10 minutes later she was hearing his voice in the tube.

"I'm waiting for you, Megumi-chan. My car is just outside the building. Don't make me wait for too long. You have 5 minutes" and of course he hanged up not waiting for her reply.

5 minutes! But how was she going to exit the apartment???

Yamamoto took a deep breath and walked out of her room as quietly as she could. Then she passed the corridor especially careful. One wrong movement—and she would wake up Jun and Ryuu-nii. When she reached the living room she tip toed to the front door and opened it slowly. The door didn't make a sound and Megumi thanked mentally the factory that had produced it in a high quality.

A sigh of relief escaped from her mouth as she closed the door soundlessly behind herself. The elevator took her to the ground floor of the building and the girl walked out into a night street successfully.

A guy was standing outside leaning his back to the black Ferrari that was sparkling at night due to the hundreds of illuminations in the street. She didn't need to tense her eyesight to recognize the person who was smirking at her with a glint an interest in his deep violet eyes.

As she came closer to the young man he showed her his best brand smile and opened the door from the passenger side, inviting her to sit in his car.

"Thank you" she mouthed and took his offer.

He closed the door for her and some seconds later sat in the driver sit, turned the engine to life and drove them away from the high building where the apartment she shared with Ryuu and Jun was situated.

The girl looked at him curiously. She didn't know that he could drive actually. Wasn't he too young to have a driving license?

Megumi remembered that she had a little note book in her bag. So she took it out and wrote something in it. Then she turned it and showed to the driver.

"What?" he glanced at her writing quickly and looked back at the road. "Answering your questions, actually, I have a driving silence and yes, it's my car. And if you want to ask me something, use your voice. I'm driving after all and I didn't plan to get into an accident because of someone was destructing me on my way to the club" he said with annoyance in his playful voice.

Megumi sighed. It was hard to get along with him. But she needed to know some things before they reached the place. So she had nothing left but to ask him straightly.

"Where are we going?" she said quietly, barely in a whisper.

But it was enough for him to hear her.

"Hmm? Didn't I tell you?"

Argh, that despicable guy! He was playing with her again!

"No, you never did"

"One of my friends is opening his night disco club today. I was invited as a VIP guest to the party".

Megumi was looking at him with round eyes from disbelief. He asked her to join him to the party? A disco party? Was he insane? If someone finds out about it, she would have lots of troubles.

"Stop the car. I'm not going to that place" she said a little bit louder than it was necessary. Yahiro's ears complained but he didn't do what she asked him to do.

"Stop the car!"

"Don't scream, Megumi-chan" he said sternly. "You may become the cause of an accident if you continue using your voice like that".

Thankfully they reached the traffic light and stopped since it was red.

"I'm not forcing you to go with me. I asked you on a date. And that's the place I have chosen for us to attend. If you don't want to go and have some fun with the love of your life, you may leave now" his voice sounded serious and his eyes looked deep into hers, like they were testing her for something.

Megumi swallowed. It was a little uncomfortable to be trapped under his mesmerizing gaze.

The red light changed with green one. But Ferrari didn't move an inch. Lots of annoying car signals could be heard outside the salon of the black luxury car. Megumi let go of the door handle and sighed, showing him that she was staying with him.

"I'm glad" he smiled with his too sweet smile and pushed the gas pedal with his right foot.

"Don't be so mad" he commented glancing at the girl who bit her lower lip and had her arms crossed on her chest. "I was looking for a good opportunity to see you and now you are giving me a cold shoulder. I'm hurt, Me-gu-mi-chan".

Oh, what a good actor he was! He even managed to bring that hurt intonation to his voice.

"I didn't think that someone like you would visit night clubs" she said indifferently looking away from him and at the passing view behind the window.

"I don't. Usually I go to my disco club to dance, but today I was invited and I need to make sure that this guy didn't make his club better than mine" was his casual answer.

Megumi blinked several times when she looked at him again.

"So it wasn't because you wanted to see me again…I thought so from the very beginning" the girl chuckled bitterly as a dark gloomy aura appeared around her.

"You know, it's really better when you are silent. You tell so stupid things when you use your voice" he laughed in reply. "I told you that I was looking for this night. I wouldn't have gone there if it wasn't for our date. I thought it wouldn't be that boring if I went with you"

A dark aura faded away as a pink blush found its place on her cheeks.

"We are at the place" he said and stopped the car. He got out from it and opened the door for his lady. "Shall we join the evening?" he asked with a smirk and offered his elbow to her.

Megumi lowered her head, trying to control her blush, but it was pointless anyway. She wrapped her arm around his shyly and let him lead them to the entrance.

A/N End of chapter 1. How was it? Yes, I'm trying to write a chaptered story, not a one shot. But it will not be long. Maybe 2-3 chapters. I hope you will review!


	2. I will not dance!

A/N You know people, I'm crying right now. I haven't received a single review for the first chapter. Some people added my story to their alert list and I'm really grateful for them that they spend their time to read this fic. But still, I will be very happy if you leave a review.

So this is the 2d chapter. Read, enjoy and review. Thank you!

_**Lay your love**__** on me**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Well, the club was pretty large inside. Different ultraviolet illuminations, loud music and lots of dancing people could be seen and heard everywhere.

Yahiro felt that something tightened its grip around his arm. He looked at his left and saw Megumi who hid her face behind her luxury hair as she lowered her head.

"Hmm…the club is grooving. Let's blow away the party night. Ne, Me-gu-mi-chan?"

As a respond he received a lack of circulation in his left arm as the girl almost squeezed it with all her strength.

"Ok, let's go to our table first" and he led her to the second floor where their table was already waiting for their arrival.

The girl took a sit on a mini sofa, not daring to look up at the surroundings. She was so tensed. It was the first time when she visited such a place. And if to be honest, it was scaring to be here. She didn't belong to that kind of the world. Why did she agree to come with him here when he had given her a chance to leave?

"Why are you so tensed? Relax a little".

Yahiro sat right beside her. His right shoulder was touching her left one. The contact sent electricity down the girl's spine. He had never been so close to her before and it was embarrassing her to no limit. She tried to make some space between them, but the length of the sofa didn't let her. And so she ended up with his arm around her waist in order to not let her fall from her sit.

"Are you afraid of your beloved man, Megumi-chan? Why are you trying to escape?" he arched his eyebrow elegantly and bent closer to her so that she could hear him. The music wasn't that loud on the second floor but still you needed to speak louder than you usually did.

Her face was red. That entire situation was embarrassing. He was holding her and speaking almost in her ear. She didn't know what to say or to do. But then she heard him again.

"You know, you have nothing to worry about. This club is opened only for elite. That means we are secured here. No paparazzi, no reporters…no one can ruin our fun in this four walls. Only in such places rich kids can feel free. That's why I took you here. Let's have some fun. You are with me, so there is nothing you should be scared of, dear Megumi-chan".

His voice calmed her somehow and she turned her head unsurely to look at him. As was expected, he was smiling at her with his brand smile which told 'Everything is under control'.

She didn't notice as she nodded slowly, believing his words. It was not like she was afraid of being watched by those reporters and paparazzi, it was just…she didn't feel comfortable in such places. And also a thought of her 'brothers' didn't make her forget about her night runaway. She was afraid of seeing their reaction when she came home.

Her thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly stood up. She looked up at him with mute question in her widened eyes.

"I'll be right back" he said before disappearing into a crowd.

Megumi sweat dropped. How could he leave her alone? She tried her best to calm herself. Somehow, she felt uneasy. She wanted to cry! She wanted to be at home right now!

He told her to wait for his return. It was the only thing she could do right now. The girl took a glass of orange juice from the table and brought it to her lips. She sipped cool liquid and understood that it was the sweetest sensation in a past bitter hour.

She turned her head and looked down at the dancing couples on the first floor. People were enjoying themselves while she was watching them without interest. Then someone pink-haired caught her eyes as he was heading to the stairs that led to the 2d floor. Megumi thought that it was a good chance to examine his outfit.

Yahiro had his own style that Megumi had never seen before. Black tight leather pants with silver belt, a crocodile skin-like shirt that was almost unbuttoned and stuck into the pants, under the shirt there was a black T-shirt with rather low collar and because of that everyone could see a good part of his bare muscular chest, he had a big round golden medallion on his neck that was hanging on a thick golden chain. And of course there were black leather shoes with narrow noses on his feet.

"_A totally other personality_" the girl thought. He really looked like someone else but not Yahiro Saiga. The Yahiro she knew used to wear something more classical. But this outfit shocked her. It was quite unusual to see him dressed like this. He looked like a disco guy who knew his price.

Megumi noticed that she couldn't take her eyes off of him as he was approaching the table she was sitting at. She blushed when he bent over the table and put his one hand on it, mesmerizing her with his violet eyes. But she was looking not at his eyes, but at his half-bare chest that she could see clearly due to his position.

"Can you feel the earth is moving, Megumi-chan?" he was smirking at her like a lazy cat.

The girl looked up at his face confused. He chuckled and bent even closer to her which caused the girl to blush million shades of red.

"I'm telling you that the club is grooving and we should be dancing already".

Megumi gifted him with a shocked expression. She quickly took the notebook from her lady's bag and wrote something in it.

"I will not dance!"

"Hmm?" his eyebrow arched in interest. "Ok. You may sit here then. I'm not going to waste an opportunity to chill out tonight. If you change your mind, I will be on a dance floor".

She watched as he left. Megumi lowered her head. Why was it so hard for her to get along with him? And why didn't he understand her condition?

The music changed from one rhythm to another. The DJs were doing a good work choosing the most popular club hits of the world.

The girl caught herself beating the rhythm with her foot, and it embarrassed her a little. Was she enjoying herself in this place? By the way, she wasn't fond of such kind of music but today she found it pretty interesting. It could enlighten your mood and make you move your body with its rhythm.

And Megumi was so startled when she noticed herself nodding slightly with the beat.

She quickly shook her head to get rid of the rhythm in her mind. She sighed heavily and looked down at the dance floor. Teens were dancing not noticing anything around them. Some couples were kissing and that view made Megumi blush. Sure, spoilt kids of their rich parents knew how to spend their free time. Somehow, she felt disgust to everything that was happening around her. Did they have any sense of shame?

Her eyes travelled through the crowd and stopped on a certain light-pink-haired guy who was moving his body with the music. He looked attractive. His movements were sharp and smooth at the same time, and she could tell by the way he danced, that he was enjoying himself and he didn't look like a newbie in that sphere.

It was so confusing to be a witness of the other side of his personality. She had always thought of him as a serious, calculative, arrogant kind of a person. But now she saw him as a usual teenager who liked to visit night clubs and have fun. Well, he had always liked to have fun and make fun of the others by teasing them. But today he was different…and she didn't know if she wanted to know that part of him better. She hadn't decided yet. The guy was a mystery….

And as the thought crossed her mind, two deep-violet eyes looked up at the 2d floor where the girl was sitting.

Their eyes met. She was so surprised by his sudden interest, and tried to look away, but couldn't. She had no willpower to avoid his gaze.

She saw a wide satisfied smirk on his lips as he stopped dancing and just stood there looking at her from the first floor.

"_Hmm_…" he thought starting to walk slowly not breaking their eyes contact. "_I didn't plan to join the peace core, but…ok. If you want it that way, I will drop my guns and bring a bouquet_".

Megumi's body tensed as he approached her like a wild cat to its prey. The girl swallowed hard and tried to smile but her lips wouldn't listen. She wanted to disappear in order to avoid his eyes that could bore a hole in her.

He sat beside her and put an arm around her slender shoulders. Megumi gulped from the contact.

"What did I see just a minute ago?" he said very close to her ear in a smooth voice. "Someone's eyes showed a glint of enjoyment and were watching me while betraying the principles of her own heart. Could it be that she liked the view and wanted to be next to her beloved man in that dance, huh?"

The sound of his velvet voice sent a chill down her body. He was so close to her. She could feel his body's hit on the places he was holding her and his hot breath on the skin of her earlobe.

Her hands began shaking slightly as a feeling of thrill appeared in her stomach. She felt herself as a little lost kitten in the street where there lived dangerous and cruel dogs, which could harm her any moment.

Yahiro noticed that and sighed. She was so innocent and naïve. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring her to this club after all. He took her hand in his gently and brushed the other side of her palm with his thumb. And even after that she refused to look at him.

"I want to spend this night with you. I told you earlier that I was looking for this date for quite a while. Why don't you trust me? I won't harm you and will never let others to do that. Can you please look at me and say that you are not afraid of me?"

He waited for her reaction. His voice sounded friendly and it didn't have any notes of arrogance or annoyance in it. Megumi tuck her hair beside her ear with her free hand unsurely to open her face so that she could look up at him. And when she did, she saw the most caring gaze that she had ever seen in his eyes.

He looked so boyish. It was the first time she could see his face so close. She noticed that he looked younger than she knew he was. Maybe it was because of his clothes or maybe because he was free from the responsibility that he was taking care of during the day. But now he looked very handsome and attractive and it made her cheeks flush pink.

"Will you answer my question or are you going to continue staring at me like I'm the hottest guy on a planet?" he teased with a grin on his lips.

She blinked several times while looking at him with her widened brown orbs.

"I…"she began in a whisper. Yahiro brought his ear closer to lips so that to hear what she was saying. "I…eto…"

"You know I can get older while waiting for your reply" he said annoyed and turned his head to look at her face again. This time there were only few centimeters between their faces. He could feel her breath on his mouth and she felt his on her cheeks.

A shade of red touched their faces as they continued looking at each others' eyes. A sweet scent of her perfume reached his nostrils.

"_**Angel**__ by Thierry Mugler__…nice choice_" he noted mentally. It was his favourite but he had never told anyone that he liked sweet scents of women perfume. Without noticing of what he was doing, he bent his face closer to her neck and breathed in her unique aroma mixed up with her expensive perfume.

His actions startled her so much that her body almost froze from unexpectedness. Then he raised his head and looked at her with clouded eyes that confused her even more.

"So? What will be your answer, Me-gu-mi-chan?"

This entire situation was intimidating her so much that she forgot what his question was from the first place.

But as if he heard her thoughts, he asked her again.

"Will you tell me that you are not afraid of me? Or else it will break your beloved's heart into millions pieces"

"I'm…not afraid of you, Yahiro-kun" her voice was unsure but it was loud enough for him to hear her. "It's just I don't belong here. This place scares me. I have never visited night clubs before and it makes me nervous. There are so many dancing people and it…"

"Cut them out. You are with me, not with them. We are having a date, remember? And I want to dance with _**you**_ and not with other girls" was his stern reply.

"I don't know if I can ever dance such wild kind of a dance" she whispered gloomily. "I used to take classical-dances lessons some years ago, but--"

"You never know if you don't try. Common, I'll teach you. You'll like it" he said and smiled at her with one of his sincere smiles that took her breath away. Why did he have that power over her? When did she notice that his presence affected her so much? Was she so deeply in love with him that she was ready to do what he was asking her even if she didn't like it herself?

And as a response to her thoughts, he stood up in front of her and outstretched his right arm to her, inviting to take his offer.

She sighed in defeat and laid her fragile hand in his reliable warm palm.

When he felt the contact of their hands, he smirked, but it was a kind smirk almost a smile.

Yahiro led the girl to the dance floor. They passed the stairs and found themselves among a dancing crowd. Megumi tensed and he noticed it. He placed his hand around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Relax. Don't think about them. I'm the only one who you should be thinking of" he said in her ear and turned her in his hands to look at her face. As he had expected, she was blushing and refusing to look at him in return. "Look at me".

He took her chin gently between his pointed finger and a thumb and lifted her face up. Her eyes looked upwards and again, she noticed his caring gaze.

"Do you hear the music?"

The girl nodded slightly. His warm fingers were still holding her chin as if he was afraid that she would avoid his eyes if he took his hand away from her face.

"Now, let your body feel the rhythm. Look as I'm doing it" he said. Then he took a step backwards so that she could see him clearly and began moving his shoulders and hips with the beat of the music.

The confusion was a right word to describe the expression on her face. Yahiro chuckled.

"Follow my moves. Come here" he took her hand and brought her closer to him. Their bodies were some centimeters apart. His right hand was holding her left one when the other hand found its perfect place on the small of her back. "Feel my every move and try to repeat" his words echoed in her ear.

The club music surrounded them. Megumi closed her eyes. She didn't want to see if someone was looking at her. She concentrated on the beat and soon her body started to move with the music. Her hips were making circle moves while her shoulders and neck were catching the rhythm.

"Excellent" she heard his smooth voice and opened her eyes. He showed her a brief smirk before saying "Now will you trust me and let me do the lead?"

She nodded slowly, and when she did that Yahiro swirled her in his arms while holding her by the hand. Then he let go of her and began dancing just next to the girl without touching her.

"Do you like it?"

She still looked a little embarrassed but now she was smiling gently at him.

"Yes" was her quick but shy reply. She raised her hands above her head and continued waving her body with the music.

Their eyes were locked with each other most of the time. Now there were only two of them and no one else in this place. The couple didn't care about the others in the club. They didn't exist to them right now.

Yahiro's mind was busy thinking about her place in his life. It was strange. He didn't feel anything special to this girl but every time he saw her, his heart would skip a beat. Could it be because of her extraordinary confession? He didn't know. But he knew for sure that her presence was too affective, that he could start dancing like a freak, and all this because of her innocent way of dancing with such active and sometimes aggressive music. He couldn't say that she took his breath away when she came into his life. But there was something unique about her, something that he wanted to belong to him and to no one else.

She trusted him and it was enough for him to fall in love with her. Everyone thought that he was a despicable, unreliable and irresponsible person. He didn't care anyway. He knew what he was doing and the reason why he was doing it. He didn't need anyone's opinion. But this girl…even when she knew what everyone thought of him, she still trusted him. She trusted him so much that she decided to give her heart to him. And for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. Should he take it and keep it as the most precious thing in the world or should he decline it and make it break into millions of pieces? He was afraid of such responsibility. But he never showed it to anyone because he was Yahiro Saiga after all.

She was dancing next to him, trusting his every word. She believed that she was secured with him and tried to enjoy his company. No, she _**was**_ enjoying his company. He could see it in her big brown orbs. And he was glad to know that.

Megumi decided to do her best to throw away all her embarrassment. She was with him after all, and that fact couldn't not to enlighten her mood. She really was enjoying spending time with him. He acted a little strange awhile ago but now he was his usual self, except for those caring violet eyes that were looking into her very soul. She didn't know that he could be like this. Sometimes he took her by the hand and swirled her around herself, then he would bent her backwards or just hold her during the dance. It was such an unusual experience. She didn't know why he was doing it.

And then he answered her thoughts. Sometimes she caught herself on a thought that he could read her mind as he never made her wait for an answer to her tangled thoughts.

"Take a chance on me tonight, Megumi-chan" he smiled at her sweetly. A shadow of teasing could be noticed behind that smile of his. "You may take this liberty since it's alright during the dance".

What was he saying? She couldn't understand the meaning of his sudden words. And again, he answered her thoughts as if he knew that his words had confused her.

He brought his lips to her ear and purred.

"You may hold me wherever you like. Since we are dancing in the club it is legal…hmm…" she didn't know why he told her that. His words startled her to no limits. Megumi understood that Saiga's heir had lots of different personalities. And now she faced a playful one.

While she was distracted with her deep thoughts, he took an opportunity to inhale her sweet aroma. The scent was driving him crazy. His hands were itching to run down her soft luxury brown hair and feel how it would fall from his fingers.

"Thank you, Yahiro-kun, but I am fine the way we are now" she said quietly but since his face was close to hers, he heard her every word and smirked with a corner of his lips.

"You don't want to hug your beloved man?" a hushed laugh escaped his throat. "Even if _**he**_ wants you to?"

Megumi looked away. If to be honest, she really wanted to hug him, but was too embarrassed to even dare.

"Please, hug me, Megumi-chan. You may take a chance on me tonight and enjoy your liberty by holding me. We can't be sure if it will ever happen again in the near future" his voice was calm and gentle. She didn't hear arrogance or teasing in it, so she looked at him again.

The music changed from fast to slow one, but still it was a club hit and had a nice rhythm. Megumi was dazzled by him. He wasn't smiling at her now, but his eyes held so many emotions she couldn't give names to. But she was sure that care was among them.

She slowly raised her hands to his shoulders and laid them gently behind his neck. They never broke their eyes contact. Their faces were inches apart and they could feel each other's breathing on their cheeks.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

She nodded shyly. Loving someone was very hard, especially when that someone was Saiga Yahiro. She was spending time with him now but she never knew what tomorrow could bring. She was happy that she was by his side tonight, but she had no guarantee that it would happen again tomorrow or any other day in the future. She had no proof that he felt any deep feelings for her and it caused so much pain to her gentle heart. Yes, she was hugging him now, but…where was the proof that it wasn't an illusion, that she wasn't dreaming?

The girl bit her lower lip bitterly as silent tears came to her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want him to see her crying!

He noticed the change in her mood and expression and it made him feel worried. And when he was about to ask her what was wrong, her hands tightened around his neck and she buried her face in his half-bare chest.

The girl's actions confused him to no limits. Why did her mood change so suddenly?

His hands locked on her back holding her protectively. His chin rested on the top of her head as he stopped dancing and just stood there holding her in his arms. She was such a weird girl but somehow he didn't want to see her upset. That was why he lowered his head so that he could whisper into her ear.

"Ne, Megumi-chan. What's wrong? Did I offend you somehow?" he didn't know why he ask that last question, but something was telling him that it was him who caused her to fall into depressed mode.

But she shook her head in negation, though he could feel something wet on his chest. The next moment she pressed herself even harder to his body as like she was afraid that if she let go of him he would disappear.

"Then why are you crying?" he said seriously. "Look up at me"

But she shook her head "no" again.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance but remained the same position.

They stood like that for quilt some time. He didn't ask her anything anymore, and she didn't let go of him.

The music had changed several times before she said something. But he couldn't hear her due to her quite voice.

"What did you say? I can't hear you"

And as he said that last she lifted her face from his chest and stood on her toes to take him into a bear hug so that her lips were pressing to his ear.

And then he heard her melodic voice that was trembling a little from emotions and tears that she had been crying just moments ago.

"I love you, Yahiro-kun" she whispered and a sob escaped her throat. "I love you so much".

He was shocked. He was speechless. He was…confused.

Her words surprised him so much that he forgot how to breathe. She had confessed lots of times to him earlier but it was the first time when she said it out loud and not using her sketch book.

She confessed to him on a dance floor, but he was sure that she had forgotten about the place they were standing on right now. Ultraviolet illuminations changed from one colour to another making them feel like they were in some kind of a fairytale.

He lost his gift of speech, he knew it for sure. He hadn't expected such boldness from her. Was he glad? Ha, he was happy and satisfied to hear those three little words that slipped from her rosy lips that he wanted to taste so much.

Wait a minute…where did that thought come from? Was he going insane to talk to himself in his own mind?

It was ridiculous but he was indeed happy. His heart filled with love and care to this fragile, innocent and pure-hearted girl. He felt as all the blood in his whole body ran to his face and decided to set a meeting on his cheeks. It was the first time in his life that he felt so strangely light, happy, free and confused at the same time. And she was the one who made him feel this way with her sudden sincere innocent confession.

Yahiro lifted one of his hands and stroked her silky hair enjoying the sensation as his fingers were running down it. Oh, how he loved her scent. He unconsciously took a deep breath filling his nose with a sweet aroma of her perfume that clouded his mind so much.

And then she heard his serious yet gentle voice.

"The time has come for me to talk to you, Megumi"

He felt as her body tensed in his arms. She was surprised to hear him calling her by her given name and she understood that he had something important to say.

And she was afraid to know what consequences that talk could bring them to.

-----

A/N this is the end of the 2d chapter. I hope you liked it. My sis enjoyed it so I am happy that there is one person who gives her feedback. ^^

I think that the next chapter will be the last one. Stay tuned and wait for my update. Thank you for reading my disco-club story ^~ By the way, I have never visited disco clubs in my life. I described it the way I saw them in the movies ^^'''


	3. I love you!

A/N Ah. Ok, I haven't received a good portion of reviews but I really appreciate those that I got. Thank you people, for reading my fic. ^^

So, here is the last chapter of "Lay your love on me". I hope you will like it and shower me with your reviews. No really, I love to receive reviews ^~ Don't be so cruel, please?

So, let's read and find out what happens next to our beloved pair Yahiro and Megumi.

_**Lay your love on me**_

_Chapter 3_

"Why am I so nervous?" Megumi's mind was too busy to think of a suitable answer as she was looking at her hand that was held by his.

They were walking somewhere through the crowd of dancing teens but she didn't know where exactly he was leading her. He was persistent. She could feel it by the way he held her hand tightly.

"_He is like this since I confessed on a dance floor. Baka, why did I tell it to him all of sudden?_" her tangled thoughts were killing her mind.

A gloomy aura appeared around the girl, as she lowered her head just letting him take her where he wanted.

He sensed the change in her mood and glanced back. Just as he had thought, she was depressed again. Well, it didn't matter at the moment. He wanted to talk to her in some silent place privately.

2 minutes later they reached a door with a table that read "Stuff-Room" and stopped. Yahiro opened it with a key and walked her in. Where did he get the key? She wanted to know it herself.

After he entered the room he closed the door behind him and locked it. Megumi turned and looked at him with bad suspicion and a shadow of fear in her wide innocent eyes.

He put the key in the pocket of his leather pants and made several steps towards the girl. His lips were showing a genius smirk and his eyes were looking at her with a mysterious spark in them.

Megumi tensed and stepped backwards. She didn't want to think anything bad of him but he was scaring her with such attitude.

"Now, no one will disturb us" he said calmly while approaching her gracefully.

Why did she feel all alarmed? It was Yahiro, he would not offend her so why had her body frozen and gotten colder?

"Why are you so pale? Are you feeling well?"

He was standing close to her now. Megumi was afraid to look at his face. She lowered her head, closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"Hey" she felt his hand on her chin as he tried to lift her face up. His touch made her tense and he noticed it. "Are you alright?"

Was it her imagination or did she really hear a note of worry in his voice?

When he got a chance to look at her face he was surprised to see a scared expression. His eyebrow arched as he stared at her.

"Open your eyes and look at me"

His tone was stern and serious. She unconsciously obeyed his order and did what he said.

Yes, there was fear in her eyes, even blind could see it.

"What is it suppose to mean?" he took his hand away from her face and stepped backwards so that there was a good distance between them.

"I…ano…"

She began playing with her fingers nervously as he was looking into her eyes sharply.

"Did you think that I brought you here to do some nasty things to you?" annoyance and anger could be heard in his voice. And his eyes…they held a cold glare.

"I…" her voice was shaking but she tried her best to have it under control. "I didn't want to think anything bad of you. I…it's just you closed the door with the key and…"

"And you got scared that I would take advantage of you" he finished her thoughts coldly.

"No!" the girl made a step to him. "I just remembered a movie where a bad guy did the same and then…he…to that girl… Yahiro-kun, I really got scared, though I know it's you and I love you but…but your actions confused me so much that I--"

"Baka!" he looked away and ran his fingers through his thick hair trying to cool himself down. "You should watch fairytales and Disney's cartoons and not those low quality movies".

She blinked several times before the meaning of his words reached her mind.

He walked past her not even looking at her and stood near a window staring at his reflection blankly.

"How could you think of me that way? I brought you here to have a private talk in a silent place".

He was still angry. Megumi's face fell.

"Sorry" she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. "I really didn't mean to think that you could do anything shameful to me. I trust you and I know that you will not harm me because you promised me that. I'm really sorry. I don't know why my body reacted in such a way" her eyes looked downwards sadly. "Stupid movie…" she whispered bitterly.

Even if she told him the reason, he couldn't but be upset. She didn't trust him enough and it felt as she betrayed him. The only person he thought was loyal to him had betrayed him with the lack of her trust.

"Please. Forgive me, Yahiro-kun" a sob escaped her mouth.

Oh, great! She was crying again.

"I have spoilt your night. I'm such a burden. How could I have any doubts about your intentions? I'm a bad girlfriend…sorry…" the reflection of the widow showed him as she sat on a sofa, her face buried in her palms and she was trembling due to her crying.

He closed his eyes bitterly. She was really sorry..but it wasn't all her fault. What was he thinking when locking that stupid door and hiding that stupid key in his pocket? Of course a normal shy and innocent girl as her would have got scared of such attitude from the guy's side. Even when the guy was her crush. It was a misunderstanding that let them to a useless fight. The reason he brought her here was that he wanted to talk to her about their relations. And what had he done? He frightened her and even got angry with her! Wasn't he a despicable person after that?

Yahiro turned around and walked to her slowly and soundlessly. He sat on a low table in front of her and put his right hand on her head.

She took her hands away from her face and looked up at him with her puffy and reddened eyes. He was smiling at her gently. It was not one of his teasing and fake smiles. That was a real one.

"You are not a burden, Megumi-chan. Don't even thing this way. If you were a burden I wouldn't have invited you to this party" he chuckled teasingly playing with her bangs. "It seems that we screwed up a little. It was also my fault. I locked the door so that no one could disturb our conversation, but I didn't mean to scare you. Your reaction was a normal one for a girl who is not ready for "adult" relations".

She blinked twice. Confusion was written all over her pretty face.

He couldn't stand but laugh. It was an unforgettable view of her clueless face. Her innocence was driving him crazy.

But she didn't understand his sudden outburst of laughing. So she looked away and pouted, crossing her arms on her chest. When he noticed it he tried to calm down, but it was useless since she looked more adorable with that pouty face of hers.

When she looked at him with anger he paused. His hand was still on her head and the way she glanced at him from under his arm…well…he stopped laughing.

"Gomen-gomen" the Saiga's heir said smiling "You are so funny when you are all innocent and unaware of hidden meanings of words".

Of course he spoke Russian with her. She couldn't understand a word from his speech. But Megumi got tired of those confusing words of his. She brushed his hand away from her head and turned to her right fully ignoring the guy.

"Angry. Aren't we?" he commented her last action teasing her. "Ok, let it be"

She heard him sigh deeply.

"You wanted to talk to me" Megumi spoke not looking at him.

"Yes, I did" he started seriously. "It's about your love affection towards me"

"So?"

"Look at me, _Megumi_"

The way he called her given name made her blush. She turned her head and faced him. He was serious and concentrated and his violet eyes were looking not at her, but into her.

"Do you understand that you don't fit in my world?"

Those sharp words sliced her heart painfully.

"I do" was her reply. She didn't take her gaze away from him. She wanted to know the truth and she could see it only in his eyes that never lied.

"I don't love you the way you want me to"

A painful slice again, this time a lot deeper than the previous one.

"I am not forcing you to. I just want you to know that you are loved by me. I don't care if you don't love me back" Megumi was surprised. She didn't know where that courage came from but she was glad that it came just in time.

His lips formed into a self-satisfied smirk.

"But it's no fun if there is only one who loves. A one-sided love is too boring"

"Not for me. I enjoy every minute that we share and I don't feel any boredom when I am with you".

He arched his eyebrow.

"Talk about yourself"

Her eyes were burning with determination.

"And you are not bored when I'm with you as well. You told it yourself. If it wasn't like that you wouldn't have invited me tonight".

That girl…why was she so persistent to reach his heart?

"I'm not in love with you!" he said sharply causing her to tense.

Her eyes saddened and she looked down at her knees. Cruel…he was such a cruel person who could ruin all her dreams with just one word. But then she heard his voice and was really surprised by its softness.

"That's what I was telling myself during a long time. But today I have learnt something that changed my point of view".

She looked up at him curiously. It was hard to know what you should expect from the Saiga's heir. But he remained the same position, only his eyes were looking at her so instantly that she didn't know what to say.

"Why were you crying while confessing to me on a dance floor?"

She heard him asking his question. But what could she say? The truth? Or should she make up some cheap lie like something got in her eye…or…

"Answer me, Me-gu-mi-chan"

It was hard to be under control of his bottomless violet eyes. She felt as her body froze like it was paralyzed.

"I…you…"

"Hmm? I can't hear you" after saying that last he stood up and sat beside her so closely that her heart skipped a beat. "Now speak" his hot breath brushed against the skin of her cheek.

Why was he doing it to her? Why did he act like that? If he didn't love her than why was he playing with her feelings?

"I was afraid" she said finally.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that you would disappear any minute without even saying good-bye. You did it before you could do it today, and I felt really upset about it. You never answer my calls or sms. You are so distant. I want to be with you but I can't be sure that you will not disappear the next moment. How can I be happy when you are away?"

Her words had a great effect on him. She was afraid of losing him? Could it be even possible? She believed him, trusted him but was afraid of been left alone by the person she treasured so much?

"I'm afraid even now" she wrapped her arms around his forearm and pressed her cheek to his strong shoulder. "Where is the guarantee that if I let go of you, you will stay here with me? I don't force you to love me. I just want you to know how I feel every time you come into and out of my life."

Weirdo…

He sat there with her hugging his arm like there was no tomorrow. Why did he feel so touched with her words? And where did that stupid warmth on his cheeks come from?

A sweet scent of her perfume reached his senses as she shifted her head causing her hair to spread the aroma.

"_Interesting…is she as sweet as her perfume to taste_?"

His mind asked him the question. Yahiro tried to ignore it with all his being but the temptation was too strong. He didn't know why her scent affected him so much. He smelled that perfume millions of times before but he had never felt so cloud-minded like today. And now he was losing his head just from a simple inhaling of her unique aroma mixed up with the sweetest perfume he knew.

"Megumi-chan"

She looked up at him sadly but when she noticed his gentle and caring gaze her eyes widened in confusion. And he knew exactly what he was going to tell. He was a smart boy and he didn't need years to understand the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think I'm falling for you".

That was it. He told it and he meant it. Today's night and her unique scent, her sudden confession and their little "fight", all those things helped him to identify the strange feeling that was appearing in his chest more often every time he was close to her.

He wanted to be gentle, caring, protective, careful and reliable to her. He longed to see her smile, her eyes shining from happiness, to hear her melodic voice that took his breath away every time he listened to her singing.

He wanted to hold her in his arms, protect from everything and everyone. He wanted to be her number 1 person in everything.

And he was going to fulfill that last wish right now.

"Don't joke like this. It hurts, Yahiro-kun" she told him not believing in what she had just heard.

He wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her up. She squealed and complained but soon she found herself sitting at his lap facing him.

It made her feel so embarrassed. Her face turned red and she ducked her head in her shoulders trying to hide her shyness.

She felt his one hand on her nape, massaging her head while drawing it closer to his face. His other hand placed itself around her slim waist, holding the girl protectively so that she wouldn't lose her balance and fall.

"No more jokes, no more teasing, Megumi-chan" he whispered in her face and it sent shivers down her body.

He drew her face even closer to his. She could feel his hot breath on her mouth. A swirl of crazy butterflies appeared in her stomach and began tickling her from inside. Her heart was beating twice faster and so was his.

"What are you doing, Yahiro-kun?" she swallowed hard and licked her suddenly dried lips.

He noticed her last unconscious action and so his gaze travelled from her brown orbs to her small rosy mouth.

"I can't resist to claim your alluring lips with mine. It seems that I'm crossing the forbidden line…"

And when she was about to ask him something she felt a soft touch to her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief, while his were already closed. His lips were so gentle and careful; soon they began massaging her own lips. It was a pure bliss…

He took her first kiss without permission but she didn't mind at all. As long as it was him, everything was alright. He had so soft, smooth and warm lips. She was enjoying every second of a new sensation so much, that her head began spinning. Soon she found her arms around his neck. His hand was pushing her nape gently causing her face to be pressed to his even more.

She didn't know why and how but she began answering his kiss.

It was a pure, innocent touch of the lips but it managed to blow off their heads.

Both teens didn't know how to get enough of the pleasurable sensation. It wasn't a French kiss though, but they were drowning in a deep sea of new emotions that they had never experienced in their lives before.

Their eyes were closed.

Their breaths were shallow.

Their heartbeats were rapid.

Their lips were caressing each other.

And their kiss was soft, slow and cherished.

Yahiro was so carried away with pleasure that he didn't notice how his hand travelled from Megumi's nape to her face. He cupped her cheek with his right palm, pressing her fragile body to his with his left hand even more.

Meanwhile Megumi unconsciously buried her hand in his thick pinkish hair and ran her fingers through it. He liked the sensation, she understood it by the way his lips widened a little in a brief smile during the contact of their lips.

Even if the kiss was driving him crazy, he still had some control over his body. He knew that if he wouldn't stop any time soon, their love advancing would bring them to a second forbidden line that he hadn't plan to cross yet. He didn't want to lay his hands on her and scare her by doing so. She was a pure white lily that deserved the best proper treatment.

Though her lips were too sweet and alluring to resist, he summoned all his willpower and left sanity and interrupted the kiss carefully.

Her eyes opened a little when she felt a great lack of his warmth and touch on her mouth.

When he looked at her flushed face, half-opened clouded eyes and messy hair, he understood that if he didn't do anything right now, he would never stop kissing the beauty on his knees. The realization that it was him who made her look so adorable and attractive had almost crashed his self-control.

Yahiro closed his eyes to prevent his growing affection towards the girl and threw his face in the crook of her graceful shoulder, inhaling her sweet aroma. He needed to calm down. He didn't plan to let this situation go out of control. He felt an unbearable wish to kiss her and he did, but he didn't think that their kiss would affect him so much.

She was so soft to touch and yet so fragile. He hugged her tighter and shut his eyes once more, concentrating his attention on her rapid heartbeat.

Megumi was still under the affect of their first kiss. She couldn't think straight. Her mind and eyes were still clouded and she was looking at one spot in front of her. When his forehead hit her shoulder, her head bent to her left so her cheek was pressed to his hair.

She unconsciously closed her eyes and began stoking his back with her hands gently.

Her soft careful touches surprised him so much that his body froze for a second but soon he relaxed and started to enjoy the sensation. His mind eased with every stroke of her fragile hand and so he gained the possibility to think properly again.

Her caressing was so careful and gentle. He had never thought that it was so pleasant to be stroked by someone. No. Not by someone. By her. Her soft brushes made him feel relaxed, secured and complete. They made him feel needed and…loved. Was he losing his sanity? He wasn't a little child who had a lack of mother's attention anymore. He was a grown young man who could make his own decisions and take full responsibility for his actions. He didn't need any of those things that a child needed. But again…she turned his world upside down. How could it happen that she made him feel this way? Did he really need someone who could hold him, stoke him, caress him, whisper his name gently and tell him that he was loved?

Yahiro sighed deeply. He turned his head a little and laid his lips on her neck, while his cheek was on her slender shoulder.

Megumi's consciousness began coming back to her slowly. She heard him sigh and then she was very surprised when he turned his head and pressed his warm lips to her neck.

Her eyes widened in total shock. Her hands stopped her caressing and fell down limply. Then she heard his smooth, calm but hushed voice.

"Tomorrow I will announce you as my beloved to my parents. We will be dating officially from now on".

She felt his every word on the tender skin of her neck. Megumi's cheeks blushed madly. His sudden words startled her to no limit. Did he really mean what he said?

"Answer me. Do you want to be my official and only one?" he asked her lifting his head from her shoulder slowly while inhaling her perfume.

"I do" her reply was barely a whisper.

He found her eyes and gazed into them with seriousness, but there were care and determination in his violet eyes as well.

"I really do, Yahiro-kun. But I also want to be your last".

Yes, she was an egoistic type, she understood that she wanted too much from him, but there was no way back. They needed to discuss everything, because nobody knew when a new opportunity could happen the next time.

A sly smirk appeared on his smooth lips.

"It depends on you, dear Megumi-chan. If you promise me not to go and waste your emotions on other men, and not to share your devotion with anyone else but me, if you promise to lay all your love only on me and prove me that, then maybe there is an opportunity for you to become my last…" he placed his delicate finger to her lips and brushed them gently looking into her wide brown orbs "…in a role of my wife".

When those last words slipped from his tongue, Megumi's body tensed and she looked at him as he was some kind of an alien from a far away planet.

"You…you just…asked…asked me to…m-m-mar--"

A hushed laugh escaped his throat.

"It's all up to you".

She bit her lower lip shyly and looked away. It was good that he took away his finger a little earlier. She was so embarrassed and he was still embracing her with his arms.

"I promise, Yahiro-kun! There is only one man in my heart and it's you. I want to give my love to no one else but you".

When she said that last she bent to his face and laid a kiss on his smooth-shaved cheek. His heart skipped a beat from such innocent way of affection.

"Thank you!"

He was taken aback when she looked at him with shining eyes and a bright smile on her beautiful face.

"Thank you for taking me to this place. I'm so happy!"

"_The pleasure is mine_" no, he didn't say it out loud, but he thought it. The words that he said were:

"Weirdo…" and he chuckled, petting her head.

"Now…" he started after a little pause "we need to go back home. It's Monday, remember? And there is school in the morning. I want you to change".

"Huh?"

She looked at him with mute question in her innocent eyes.

Yahiro helped her to stand up from his lap and when they were standing on the floor, he walked to the wardrobe in the room and took out a package from it.

"Take it and change. I'll be waiting outside".

He gave her the package and walked out of the stuff-room after unlocking the door.

Megumi stared at the object in her hands with confusion on her face.

_**OooooO**_

"Yahiro-kun, you may come in" she said quietly into a corridor as she looked out behind a slightly opened door.

He walked in and smiled broadly.

"Megumi-chan looks so cute in this outfit. Violet is definitely your colour!"

The girl's cheeks flushed at his teasing compliment.

"Yahiro-kun, why did you want me to change into a sport suit?" she asked shyly holding a package with her party clothes in her hands.

He approached her and took away some strands of her wavy hair from her beautiful face gently.

"We don't want anyone to find out about where we have been during the night, right?" he winked at her playfully and it made her blush even more.

So he was caring for her. He planned it from the very beginning, that's why he had that sport suit prepared for her in this room.

"You want to protect me from Ryuu-nii and Jun-kun's questions? I…really appreciate your help…"

Yahiro grinned trying to ignore the sudden warmth on his cheeks.

"I don't want them to spoil your wonderful mood from spending a night with me with their stupid interrogations and suspicions. When you come home tell them that you were jogging in the early morning".

She smiled shyly at him.

He caught himself on a thought that he was getting used to that warm feeling in his chest that appeared every time he saw her smile or gentle big brown orbs that held so much love and innocence in them.

He took the package from her hands and led her to a spare exit, where his car was waiting for them. He parked it there while she was changing, because he didn't want to draw anyone's attention to her new outfit.

The road back home was almost silent. They didn't talk much and they didn't feel like doing so. They were enjoying each other's company and it brought them lots of good emotions.

He stopped the car in a few blocks away from her apartment.

"In order to make them believe in your alibi, it's better if you run this distance to your home, so that your cheeks and breathing could prove your words".

Yahiro said with a genius smile on his shining face.

"Ok" was her small reply. "Where is the package with my clothes?"

A sly smirk showed itself on his lips.

"I'm taking it with me".

"B-but why?"

"I'm starting a new hobby by collecting your outfits from this day".

He was teasing her again! That guy!

"Yahiro-kun!"

"Oi, not so loud" he rubbed his hurt ears. "Do you want your beloved man to become deaf? You better hurry up and run to your place. Or…" his eyes sparked with a mysterious glint. "Or do you want me to kiss you? It will give you the same effect as the running".

The thought of their first kiss played in her mind. Her cheeks coloured bright red.

"Nice way to go!" he exclaimed and clapped enthusiastically. "All you need to make them believe you now is panting. I can help with this one as well. But it's really impressive that only a remembrance of my kiss can make you blush that hard".

He was laughing at her! Megumi gritted her teeth in anger and opened the door. She jumped out of his black Ferrari and before closing the door, she bent down so that he could see her face, and said with an adorable and sweet smile.

"I love you, Yahiro-kun".

After giving him her sweet revenge she ran away.

And he was speechless for some minutes. His jaw dropped from a breathtaking view of her smiling face and those three words that he noticed he wanted to hear them slip from her tongue again and again. He looked at her running retreating figure from his car's window and couldn't understand how she could make him feel so startled, confused and utterly happy at the same time!

_**OooooO**_

Megumi sighed in her sleep. An image of a certain light-pink-haired young man appeared in her dream and it was fabulous.

"Ne, Jun-kun, why does Megumi-chan look so exhausted and happy?" Akira asked looking at the sleeping girl in the armchair.

The younger Yamamoto rubbed his nape gazing at his sleeping sister with a puzzled expression on his handsome face.

"She started a healthy way of life" Ryuu answered while petting one of his animals. "She got up early and went for a jog".

"Well done, Megumi-chan!" cried Hikari and hushed when she noticed everybody showing her a finger to their lips. "Soon you will beat me in the sports…" she finished in a whisper.

"And that means that you will become the 3d, Miss the Second" said Key as a matter of fact while typing something in his laptop.

"Takishima-a-a-a!!!" the black-haired girl gritted her teeth and clenched her hand in a fist as a vein plopped out on her forehead.

Of course nobody knew that a brown-haired girl didn't sleep last night at all. But she got a wonderful experience that she didn't want to forget in her life.

And so, every Sunday night a black Italian car took her away to the disco club that belonged to no one other than Saiga Yahiro himself. They danced all night long with the bourgeoisie till the dawn and in the early morning Yahiro would drive her home taking her clothes for his personal collection as a reward for spending his precious free time with her.

Very soon their relations became official as the TV news announced about the Saiga's heir's affection towards a famous singer and producer's daughter. Of course, it was Yahiro who let the whole Japan know about him and Megumi. But he didn't complain neither she did.

Megumi laid all her love on him and only him and soon she was prized with his returned attention. He began answering her calls, sms, e-mails and even online chats.

Everything was leading them to the happy end.

Who knows maybe the next time they will be dancing on their wedding party?

_**The end?**_

A/N So, this is it. Did you like it? I was really enjoying writing this fanfic. And I'm glad that I finished it as soon as I could master.

Thanks for your attention, guys. And again I will be very glad to read your reviews. Don't forget to push the green bottom at the end of the page, ne? ^^

I hope I will come back with my new Yahiro/Megumi fic very soon since I have an idea already. My next update will be in a couple of days with Skip Beat! fic and Faster Than A Kiss fic (it is one of the greatest shoujo mangas I have ever read. By the way if anyone knows where I can find chapters 10 and the next ones, I will be very grateful if you tell me).

That's all for now.

With love,

_**Kit2000**___


End file.
